Titania’s boyfriend
by Zerza
Summary: Team Natsu wants to know about Erza’s love interests’ seeing as how she may come off as unapproachable. When Erza admits to being in a relationship currently, the other guild members overhear and freeze. Their queen who shows no mercy, has found a boyfriend. What is their reaction?


It was a chilly afternoon in the city of Mangnolia . The winters crisp air slid through the crevices of the beer infused oak wood of the Fairy Tail guild hall.

A chill went down the residents of said city's spines. The usual boisterous guild had become dead silent within seconds. All had one thought._'Titania!'_

"Hahahhahahaaaaa!!!" Natsu Dragneel laughs in unbelief, breaking the quite stupor of the rest of the guild. He falls off the bar stool into a heap on the floor.

"Hahah-ahkkk!!" Erza Scarlet stares at him with a deadly aura. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Natsu quickly kneels and bows continuously, afraid of his punishment.

Erza grunts in annoyance before turning back to her hard whisky, which was quite odd for others to see her drink, instead of the usual choice of cake.

"Congratulations Erza! I'm happy for you!" Lucy spoke for the guild. She prances over to where Natsu once sat and took his place.

"I cant wait to meet the lucky guy! Who did you say it was again?" Mira continued while pouring beer for the guild halls resident alcoholic.

"Yah who exactly IS the crazy man who doesn't value his life?" Cana added on before she grabbed the mug handed to her by Mira. She took a quick yet big swig. "Is he in our Guild?" She scooted to The empty seat to Erza's left.

"I-" Erza tried.

"Puh-lease! Erza would never date any of these slobs! They're all afraid of her anyways and will wet their pants at the mere sight of her!" Mira replied for her.

"Hmmmm. Who said it was a man?" Bisca chimed in.

"You're right! Who's the lucky yet unlucky person?" Evergreen snidely commented. The rest of the Fairy girls immediately crowded around her.

"Juvia thinks it may be a strong member of another guild. Perhaps an S-Class wizard?"

"Maybe they're a dragon slayer!"

"No way! They are all slobs! We all know how Erza is all about etiquette!"

"Maybe...But did you ever hear of opposites attract?!"

"True true. For all we know Erza might be into bad boys. Or perhaps bad girls?"

"Nahhhhh." All of the girls giggled out.They all turned to where she sat as they realized she was there and had the answers to all their questions, but where did she go?

Erza was currently on the other side of the bars floor crawling into the empty barrel space. Cana had already finished a barrel early that morning which left enough space for her to fit in the area. Of coarse Wendy sniffed her out and said she was under there out loud by accident.

"Get her!" One of them shouted. They all surrounded her and Mira pulled her out from under there.

"What where you doing there?" She asked me with a weird look.

"Hiding and drinking my whiskey." Erza replied calmly.

Somehow they dragged her back to Fairy Hills in a heep of curiosity. They slowly dragged her into her room which Wendy had a spare key Incase she got nightmares. They all sat on the empty space which she used to host sleepovers. Once everyone sat down in a circle, all eyes went to Erza.

"So...are you bumping donuts with them yet? Or are you getting some...churros..."Cana says with Lude hand symbols. Everyone giggles at that. Things quieted down again and once more they are looking at me.

"To answer your question, they are not apart of our guild, but are still quite well known. They are extremely powerful as well as gentle. Also, I may add extremely kind. Most would call them a saint from heaven." Erza said with a smirk. She was hoping Fairy Tail's female population wasn't as dense as the males.

"You're dating...JURA?!!?!" Wendy shouts out in a state of shock. Everyone freezes.

"What? No! I can council that I am not with him."

"Then perhaps... SIR ICHIYA?!?!" She shuddered at that one. The rest look grossed out.

"Not even close," She face palmed. " This person actually has a heavenly body, I can assure that." She smirks, knowing it would work. It didn't.

"Oooohhh! Gimme some more sexy details! Who is this hot queen or king of yours?" Mira squealed.

"They are quite powerful, and have come to the guild a few times. I'd say they are quite a star to look at."

"Awwww you are such a romantic!" Lucy says in awe.

"They have met you guys before, of coarse, they didn't have a long stay to draw out too much attention."

"Awwww! They wanted to check out the guild hall to see your family! How cute!" Levy chimes in thinking about her romantic novels.

"He dislikes being called cute by anyone who isn't me."

"Oh, it's a he! Now we got a bit of an answer!" Cana exaggerates. "It must be, that hunk! Bacchus!"

"No. He is not even close to him."_ Gross!_

"Awwwwww!" Some whined.

"He appeared in sorcerer weekly quite a lot of times before. He even models for some big company's sometimes."

"Is it someone in blue Pegasus?" Wendy questions.

"He has a heavenly body." Erza says while ignoring Wendy's question. "He is like a saint." She speaks in a deadpan voice. _This is getting annoying!_

"I think you are leading us on somewhere! Tell us more!"

"You all are a bunch of dumbasses! Do you know how many clues I dropped! Heavenly body magic, saint, model, powerful, star, council!!! He came to our god damn guild! How can you all be so dense!" Erza shouts in annoyance and anger. _How can they possibly be this dumb? _

"Huh!" Mira gasps dramatically. " You are right! How could we be so dumb! It was him all along! Its got to be..."

"God, thank you, I was starting to think you were as dense as Nats-"

"It's Lahar of the council!"

"NO! ITS SIEGRAIN!" She screams out trying to end this mess. "Master Siegrain of the Magic Council! 5th wizard saint! You know?! Master of heavenly body magic!"

"Aaaaahhhkkk!!!" The girls all squealed together in joy and excitement.

"Your with that sexy beast!?!" Cana questions in awe.

"I heard he is quite cold and cunning. Also very strict. He is a hotty though!" Lucy states.

"How did you land such a guy? Actually how did you even meet him?" Cana questions.

"I want all the deets!" Bisca says. The rest agreed with her.

"I actually-"'bzzzzz! bzzzzz! bzzzzz!' _Perfect timing!_

"Who would that be Erza?" Mira questions like the devil she is.

Erza slowly pulls her phone up to take a quick look. _Shit. Why does he gotta text me now!_

"What's with that look Erza? Is it your hunky boyfriend texting?" Mira exclaims.

She quickly re-read the text and gulped.

She glances up from her phone to look at Mira's devilish eyes. She glances back down at her phone when it buzzed again and a picture of her shirtless boyfriend came in.

Of coarse she didn't know how loose the grip on her phone was until it got snatched by the devil in the flesh.

"Hey sexy, council work has been stacked since Monday and I only have got half done. I can't stop thinking about you. From your beautiful chocolate eyes with a hint of cherry to your magnificent scarlet hair. Oh god I can't stop thinking about you. I miss your snarky humor and your strict yet shy attitude. I could come to Magnolia tonight and we could have a date night if your up to it? I'll be there whenever you want me to, my queen. ;)" Mira reads out in a deep voice trying to imitate Master Seigrain.

"Damn Erza! You got a hot man under your finger tips!" Cana says in amazement.

"He even talks to you like the queen you are!" Bisca Adds as Lucy agrees.

"You should definitely tell him to come right away and give you the royal treatment you deserve!" Mira practically moaned out. "You know what? I'll do it for you! Hold her back girls!"

Suddenly Erza is ferociously pushed down into a human pile while trying to break free to find some air. And possibly save her self from the embarrassment of whatever Mira is typing away on her phone.

"Anddddd...done!" Mira shouts in glee.

The pile quickly dispersed to huddle around Mira instead.

I quickly followed as I re-attained air in quick gasps. I snatched my phone and read the text Mira sent, 'Hey baby ;), I fucking need you here right now. I miss you so god damn much it hurts. I want you, my sexy beast;)' I felt so embarrassed as I saw him replying. 'God your making me go crazy. I'll be there soon. Wait for me at my place in a half hour. See you soon, my scarlet queen ;)'

Erza blushed a light pink and gave a cheeky smile to her phone. She glanced up to see everyone starring.

"Well...are you gonna tell us?!?" Levy exclaims.

Erza blushed a little deeper.

"Well seeing her reaction means that she is going to get some!" Cana states matter-of-factly.

Wendy starts blushing to this as well as a few other participants harassing Erza for information on her love life. Them being the more innocent or closet freaks of the group. This portion of the group included Levy, Lucy, Wendy and Lissana. The latter being the more innocent ones.

Erza quickly averted her eyes and shyly says, "I've got to go."

"On your date Erza?" Mira finishes for her. She somehow snuck up behind her and read the text. "Is this you first time texting dirty or does this happen frequently? By the looks of things it must happen quite often. My my Erza you are FrEaKy!"

Erza lets out a moan of frustration. She grabs her phone and walks out the the room and out of FairyHills. She had enough harassment for one day.


End file.
